


Turn on the Light

by EzmEmily



Category: British Actor RPF, Cumberbitches
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Cute, F/M, Ghost Stories, Ghosts, Scary, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooky, scaredycuddles, scary tv, supernatural happenings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Benedict decide to have a night in on Halloween and watch some tv programme on hauntings and ghosts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn on the Light

"Benny do you have the popcorn"

"Yes sweety. I'm coming"

Benedict entered his bedroom and sat on the bed next to -----------. The pair of them were going to watch some holiday programme on hauntings and random scary stuff, at what a perfect night to do so. It was Halloween after all

"What are we watching again honey" Benedict asked

"Some show about hauntings in Britain"

"Oh god. Its not going to be like that Most Haunted crap is it? That show is so fake"

"No I asked a friend today. She said it was way scary, and that we should not watch all 20 parts in one go"

"Awww common. Its Halloween. We gotta YOLO it babe"

Benedict looked at the reaction on --------- face

"Seriously Ben. YOLO."

"Your right, that was dumb. I promise I'll never do it again"

"Thank God. Oh look Benny its starting"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end credits of the final episode rolled. Along with the scary ass fucked up music 

Benedict and --------- were hiding under the covers shaking, eyes peeking out of the top

"W--well that was n-n-not scary, w-w-w-was it b-babe"

"N-n-n-n-no B-b-b-enny. S-o-o- not scar-y-y-

Benedict looked at his bedside clock. It was midnight. The witching hour

"W--wow babe look at the time, B-bedtime not d-d-don't you think"

"YES" 

\--------- dove under the covers, she was a shaking mess on her side of the bed  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now 2:00am. And Benedict was not asleep. How could he? He was that freaked out from the programme.

His thoughts on ghost were now on the side of the believers 

He had his arms wrapped around ----------. He knew she was still awake. And scared to boot. Benedict held her close to make her feel safe and protected, but sleep evaded the two

Suddenly a loud scratch sounded though the room

Benedict and --------- shot up in bed, arms around each over

"Benny. What the hell was that"

"I don't know babe"

It sounded again

"Oh my god Ben, we're haunted"

"Don't be silly. I was sure when I got this house that it was not built on a graveyard or there was some crazy guy who chopped up people in the bath"

"Then what's making that noise"

"I don't know"

The scratch sounded again

"Oh God Ben. I swear if this place is now haunted I will burn the place to the ground and cover the ashes with salt"

Benedict got up from bed and moved to were the sound was coming from. The window.

Benedict pulled back the drapes, fully expecting something horrible to be looking back at him

Instead he was met with ---------- cute little black kitten clawing the window pan. Benedict smiled and opened the window to let the kitten in

"Its ok love. It was only --------- wanting to be let in"

"Oh thank god. You gave mummy and daddy quite the scare baby"

Benedict got back into bed with the kitten and -------- head resting on his chest 

Finally they fell asleep


End file.
